Sometimes
by Ashes2Dust87
Summary: Sometimes, second chances happen.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes

Disclaimer: I own no part of Labyrinth. That honor is all Henson and Company.

It's been ten years since I had the greatest adventure. It has also been ten years since my greatest heartbreak. My name is Sarah Willams and today is the day. I woke up and seen him through my window, waiting. I watched everyone else go on with their lives. He once said " I move the stars for no one" yet he did for me. He still believes in me as strong as I believe in him. I look around my room and see my once prized possessions in every corner. With a smile on my face, I remember when I was once a petulent child. So foolish. So cruel. Ten years to ensure that Toby had a good foundation for his own life. One full of dreams and imagination. Oh his mother hated that! She wanted him to fit into the "normal". He went into a magical realm, he saw things most humans think are pure fantasy. I couldn't sit back and not show him the beauty of imagination. I couldn't sit back while every bit of hope he had was forced into a box once he grew out of his crib. It has been hard, but worth every second, every lesson. I was offered a second chance with my hearts desire, and now I can accept with no strings attached. My father and Step-Mother would not, could not ever understand me for who I really am. My love and Toby see the true me. That's enough for me. Knowing that once I say the right words that I'll never see my brother again hurts a little, but he will understand. My name is Sarah and I wish...

_Dearest Toby,_

_Remember when you asked me if the princess ever found her prince, and I told you not yet? Yes she did. Her prince reodered time and moved the stars only for her so she could find him. There's a book on my bed I want you to read to yourself. It's our story. Once you read it, I hope you will forgive me and understand. He gave me a second chance, I couldn't ignore my heart. I love you so much! Even though you won't see me, I'll always be thinking of you. Please tell them that I love them and I have to do this. I have to live my life Toby. Please be happy for me, if no one else is, please for me. Take the lessons you've learned from me and be happy. Be true to yourself and never afraid to follow your heart. I'm so proud of you! Becareful of your words, and be even more careful of what you wish. Always remember that some heights call for a leap of faith. Thank you and I love you more than the moon!_

_Your sister,_

_Sarah_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Labyrinth. That honor belongs to Henson and Company

* * *

Toby sat on his sisters bed. Book in one hand, letter in the other, tears of mixed sadness and joy falling down his face. Looking around, he made a mental note to gather what he could before his mother cleaned the room out. Placing the letter down as if it was a priceless jewel on the vanity, he laid down on the soft bed. Finding a nice position to read, he opened the book.

Night had long since fell when he finished. Upon looking outside, he placed the letter in the book and began to gather items to keep. When he was done, he relized he nearly cleaned the room out. When he entered his own, he took down his toys and replaced them with hers, her posters replaced his. Even if he could no longer see her, just having items of hers made him feel better, even just a little. Deciding to lay down, he grabbed one of the priceless objects and held it for his life. " Oh lancelot! I miss her!" Holding the ragged stuffed animal, he fell fast asleep.

Once he entered the dream realm, he was surrounded by a fine mist that blocked the surrounding view. After walking for what seemed hours, he came across a beautiful moon garden. He noticed all the varied flowers surrounding a huge reflecting pond that glistened like stars. Stopping to admire the view, he heard footsteps behind him. " This is my favorite place." At hearing a familiar voice, he spun around. He came face to face with a much changed Sarah. " Hello Toby. I've missed you." Not saying a word, he wrapped his arms around her and held her. They held each other close for hours, till Toby looked at Sarah " Sarah, I forgive you and yes, I understand. I wish..." He was cut off by her hand over his mouth " Toby, remember what I said about wishes?" He just grinned and with all the defiance he had " I wish You and Him eternal happiness and love. " He then stepped back and looked up at the dawning sky " I guess this is goodbye, right sis?" He could feel the tears threaten to fall as he looked at her. As Sarah placed her hand on his cheek, she smiled and said " No. Not Goodbye. I'd rather say Sweet Dreams. I love you Toby, but it's time to wake up now." With that, she kissed him on his forehead and stepped back with a smile on her face as he began to fade away.

Toby woke only an hour after he fell asleep. Running to the nearest mirror, he noticed a faint mark were Sarah had kissed him. He broke into a big smile and felt the tears fall. "Sweet Dreams, eh?" He mused out loud. Even if their parents couldn't understand her reasons, he did. He just hoped Jareth understood how lucky he was. He walked back to his room and picked up the well read, faded book that held dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. Where Goblins took wished away children and people had to run a labyrinth to get them back before the final toll or loose who they wished away.


End file.
